


Sick Boy

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: Wow, long time no see?Sorry this is short 'n' shite, I'm slowly getting back into the swing of things again





	1. Chapter 1

"Ha, you're being upstaged by a runt." The British tone snorted, throwing his head back with a loud laugh, his hands drawing to his face, only to fall into his hair then drag down his face, laughter spilling out from behind his palms still.

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin." A snarl returned, his eyes darting over to the slim figure for a mere second before his arm returned to its defensive stance, blocking the attack of secondary arm, whose fist balled up, gripping the knuckle dusters a little tighter. A third hand trailed, coming behind the second arm as an uppercut landed hard into the chin of the broader male, causing the British laughter to erupt once more, a hearty chuckle from the built, smaller male creating a duet of laughter. "Jeremy!" The thick Georgian accent hissed, turning his attention back to his opponent, who merely flashed a toothy grin before raising a leg, a kick square in the gut finalising the battle. Ryan inhaled sharply as the kick hit him, stumbling backwards into the grip of the rather muscular female who softly giggled, pushing Ryan back onto his feet before slapping a hand on his shoulder.

"You did good Ryan but it looks like Treyco may be stronger than he seems." The female tilted her head slightly to peek from behind Ryan's form, nodding with the hint of a smirk before she winked at the boy. "It's also rather funny to see you lose." Her hand slapped Ryan's shoulder once again and in turn, she received a mutter of curse words and a small punch on the side of the arm as Ryan broke from her grasp.

Trevor stood opposite them all, his knuckle dusters glinting in the dim light of the room. His heart was racing and he could feel blood dripping from his nose, his eyes scanning each figure with intent, curiosity. How did this ragtag of idiots, deadly idiots, find him? Capture him? And now, have a friendly scrap with him? Thoughts sat in his mind, clouding his sense of reality till the Georgian accent spoke again, invading his mind. "You can relax Trevor." Ryan spoke in a deadpan tone, one eyebrow raised as his arms folded over his chest. Trevor let out a slow exhale, straightening his posture as he too brought his arms up, slipping the dusters off his hand before in a swift motion flung them in the direction of Gavin.

"Hhgg!" Gavin spat out a fumble of sounds, ducking as the dusters flew over his head. "Phew." He breathed out, returning to his previous stance with a triumphant grin on his lips, his shades being slowly re-positioned with a singular index finger. "Nice try, Treyco." Gavin's grin widened only to fall into a sulk as he grasped the back of his head, a small whine emanating from him, bottom lip pushing itself out.

"Dummy." Michael shook his head as he stepped forward out of the darkness, the dusters sitting on his knuckles now, a knife in the other. "I didn't wanna be involved in any of this shit but I have a question," He paused, setting the knife down on a nearby work surface, his gaze setting on Trevor's who stared back at him with intent. "Why is the bellboy from the local motel hurling knuckle dusters in our home?"


	2. One of Us`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get to some real story now.

Previous to such events, Trevor had been sat, half crossed legged, typing away at his laptop in sheer boredom. It was around 3am, the motel reception dead, Trevor giving himself permission to play music out loud, though quietly.

"Not much happens during the witching hour, eh?" A voice spoke, Trevor shrieking in fear, slamming his back against the wall as he tumbled from his rickety bar stool, landing in a pile on the floor. The younger male stared up to where the voice had come from, an older man donning a curled mustache which twitched into a smile loomed over the desk at Trevor, who fumbled up to his normal height, readjusting his uniform as he stood back firmly against the wall. 

"Well, no."

Geoff burst into laughter, his shriek of hilarity echoing down the nearby hallway before bouncing back, ringing through Trevor's ears, mentally panicking at how some guests may wake up. "Ha, you shoulda seen your face, priceless!" Geoff snorted, wiping a single tear from his eye before he slid tattooed hands down the lapel of his suit, bringing them back up to readjust his bow tie which sat neatly under his chin.

Trevor just stared, incapable of comprehending what had just happened before he sighed, shaking his head. "Are you looking for a room?" He questioned with a slight brow raise, moving to the motel's computer, clicking the button a few times before looking back to Geoff.

"Yup, quite a big one, the boys should be here any second now." His lips held a coy smile as he lent on the reception, chin resting on a hand as the motel fell into complete silence for a moment or two. As Trevor was about to question who 'the boys' were, four lads varying in heights came barrelling through the entrance swing door, shouting slurs and throwing weak punches at one another. Trevor began to panic, looking to Geoff who winked, standing to his full height once more, pivoting on a single heel to face the boys before him. "Quiet." He growled lowly, "Dad's doing business." The four came to a perfect silence, swaying ever so slightly. "Like I said, we need a room," Geoff paused, sliding a few twenty dollar bills onto the counter in front of Trevor. "Whatever's left after the room price, keep, and help me get these four to the room, they're all fucking gone."

"Uh, yeah..!" Trevor opened the cash register and quickly calculated the room price, pocketing the left over cash before hopping the front desk, dusting his uniform off, which seemed to surprise Geoff a little, his eyes narrowing. "So, who do you want me to take?" Trevor questioned, looking past Geoff's shoulder to the four.

Currently, the smallest one was pressed up against the one with curled hair, finger on lips, shushing him whilst the one with the curled hair grumbled about being told off, attempting to shove the smaller one only to trip over his own foot and then swear at one of the others, who let out a scoff in pure disgust. "Wanker." One retaliated, his accent.. British? The Brit and the curled one began to tussle again, the smallest wriggling between them both to stop them. The final one caught Trevor's eye the most, he was just standing there, staring at the wall, his eyes trying to focus on one of the crappy paintings that was strung up. Slowly, this one took a step forward before he tripped over his boot lace, falling flat on his front, knocking the wind out of him. 

Geoff sighed, crouching down, slowly raising the younger male's head by his ponytail gently. "Ryan, this is why you don't drink." Geoff said with a matter-of-fact tone, shaking his head as this Ryan groaned quietly, eyes falling closed before blinking a few times. "Come on buddy." Geoff sighed, getting Ryan upto his feet, supporting him. "Just grab Jeremy and Gavin, the smallest and the Brit, Micheal might take a swing at ya." Geoff winked, pulling Micheal over to him by his collar before supporting him on the other side. 

Trevor gave a nod, repeating Geoff's actions as he lead the way to the room.

"Oi, bellboy." Gavin suddenly announced directly into Trevor's ear. "We just did a heist." He said with a grin, Jeremy bursting into a fit of giggles, nodding his head in agreement with what Gavin had just said.

Trevor, now startled, gulped, giving a slow nod. "Nice....Well, here's your room.." He released the pair, opening the door to allow them in before holding his hand out to Geoff, key in palm. "Uh, everything you need is in there, I'll be downstairs if you -." Trevor felt his breath fall short as Geoff slammed his body against the wall, shaking his head slowly. "No, you see, since those idiots just told you what we did, you're gonna have to come inside with us." Geoff muttered, shoving Trevor into the room and closing the door. 

Instinctively, Trevor winced as the door lock clicked into place, the presence of the five males now unsettling him. The four younger ones found places to lie down as Geoff set his things down, knuckledusters, a fancy looking knife and an immaculate pistol, his eyes shifting to Trevor with a coy grin as he stepped towards him. "I'm not going to hurt you, promise." Geoff assured, then the room went dark.


End file.
